2K10 Anime Battle Coliseum
2K10 Anime Battle Coliseum is a Tag Team fighting game created by Arc System Works alongside Bandai Namco Games '''and Square Enix', the game features characters from popular animes coming from different Manga companies such as '''Weekly Shonen Jump', Dengeki Bunko, Coolkyoushinja and more. Gameplay & Controls The gameplay and its graphics are similar to both Guilty Gear and Dragon Ball FighterZ combining the Tag Team fighting style from games like Marvel vs Capcom, Neo Geo Battle Coliseum and BlazBlue: Cross Tag Battle. PS4 Controls *Directional Buttons/ Left & Right Sticks = Move Left and Right/Jump/Dash/Air Dash/Bending Down *X Button = Weak Punch *Square Button = Middle Punch *Triangle Button = Weak Kick *Circle Button = Middle Kick *R1 = Strong Punch *R2 = Strong Kick *L1 = Change Character *L2 = Special *L1 + L2 = Double Assault *Options Button: Pause NS Controls *Directional Buttons/ Left & Right Sticks = Move Left and Right/Jump/Dash/Air Dash/Bending Down *Y Button = Weak Punch *X Button = Middle Punch *A Button = Weak Kick *B Button = Middle Kick *L Button = Change Character *+ Button = Special *- Button = Pause *ZL Button = Strong Punch *ZR Button = Strong Kick *ZL + ZR Buttons = Double Assault Open Beta The demo have a similar function to Dragon Ball FighterZ, with a total of 12 characters and ONE final boss, these are the characters that are avaible in the demo: *Goku *Luffy *Jotaro *Gintoki *Saitama *Natsu *Boruto *Eren *Kirito *Deku *Rem *Tohru *Zamasu (Non-Playable) These are the stages that appears in the demo: *Village of the Leaf *Wall Maria Zone *Oborozuka Shoping District *U.A. High School *Universe 2K10 (Non-Selectable) Only two modes are avaibles: *Arcade: Instead of having alternative final bosses, Zamasu is the only final boss in the demo, this mode will have a total of 5 combats. *Versus: The dream matches starts here. *Online: This mode is similar to the friendly matches we had in Dragon Ball FighterZ, the Wi-Fi will find immediately a fighter who'll be on your way. Featured Titles Veterans That Had New Episodes/Seasons Since 2011 *One Piece *Naruto Shippudden (Ended in 2017) *Fairy Tail (Finalle coming in 2018) *Gintama 2011 *HunterXHunter (2011 Series) 2012 *Sword Art Online *Jojo's Bizarre Adventure *Binbougami Ga! *Kuroko no Basket 2013 *Attack on Titan *LoveLive!! 2014 *Fate/Stay-Night *The Seven Deadly Sins *Haikyuu!! 2015 *Dragon Ball Super *One Punch Man *Himouto! Umaru-Chan *Assassination Classroom *God Eater 2016 *Boku no Hero Academia *Re:Zero *Under One Person *Yuri!!! On Ice *ERASED *Konosuba 2017 *Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid *Made in Abyss *Boruto: Naruto Next Generation *Little Witch Academia *Re:Creators *Berserk *Blend S *Girls Last Tour 2018 *Pop Team Epic *Captain Tsubasa (2018 Series) 2019 2020 Characters ATTACK ON TITAN *Eren Jaeger *Mikasa Ackerman BOKU NO HERO ACADEMIA *Izuku "Deku" Midoriya *Toshinori "All Might" Yagi DRAGON BALL SUPER *Son Goku *Vegeta *Bills *Frieza FAIRY TAIL *Natsu Dragneel w/Happy *Lucy Heartfilia GOD EATER *Lenka Utsugi *Alisa Illinichina Amiella *Sakuya Tachibana JOJO'S BIZARRE ADVENTURE *Jonathan Joestar (Playable version of Dio) *Joseph Joestar *Jotaro Kujo *Josuke Higashikata KONOSUBA *Kazuma Satou *Megumin MISS KOBAYASHI'S DRAGON MAID *Tohru w/Kanna Kamui *Elma ONE PIECE *Monkey D.Luffy *Zoro Roronoa *Portgas D.Ace *Donquixote Doflamingo ONE PUNCH MAN *Saitama *Genos SWORD ART ONLINE *Kazuto "Kirito" Kirigaya *Asuna Yuuki *Shino "Sinon" Asada *Yuna *Sachi OTHERS *Boruto Uzumaki from Boruto: Naruto Next Generation *Umaru Doma from Himouto! Umaru-Chan *Gintoki Sakata from Gintama *Rem from Re:Zero *Taiga Aisaka from ToraDora BOSSES *Madara Uchiha from Naruto Shippuden *Dio Brando from Jojo's Bizarre Adventure *Zamasu from Dragon Ball Super *Dezrath (Original Character) DLC Here's the DLC characters that will be added in the future: The DLCs can be obtained for free every Christmas Season (December 24 and 25), you can get a maximum of 3 free DLC characters per Pack, same goes for the stages. PACK 1 *Atsuko Kagari from Little Witch Academia *Altair from Re:Creators (Boss) *Momiji Binboda from Binbougami Ga! *Guts from Berserk *Saber from Fate/Stay Night Free Christmas DLC Pack 2017 *Ragna the Bloodedge from BlazBlue Alter Memory *Noel Vermillion from BlazBlue Alter Memory *Kokonoe Mercury from BlazBlue Alter Memory PACK 2 *Lord Boros from One Punch Man ''(Boss) *Caulifla w/Kale from ''Dragon Ball Super *Nanachi from Made in Abyss *Heathcliff from Sword Art Online (Boss) *Popuko & Pipimi from Pop Team Epic *Zhang Chulan/Chou Soran from Hitori no Shita: The Outcast *TBA *TBA *TBA *TBA Dragon Ball Xenoverse 3 X 2K10 Anime Battle Coliseum DLC *Android 21 (Boss) PACK 3 Coming 2019 PACK 4 Coming 2020 Support Characters The assistants are not only characters from the franchises where the fighters belongs, also some other anime franchises appears as Support only, they takes a role similar to Dragon Ball Z Extreme Butouden and One Piece: Great Pirate Colosseum but they can also interact with the fighters in a manner similar to J-Stars Victory VS. *Gohan from Dragon Ball Super *Nami from One Piece *Silica from Sword Art Online *Soma Schicksal from God Eater *Shoto Todoroki from Boku no Hero Academia *Fafnir from Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid *Naruto Uzumaki from Naruto Series (Boruto: Naruto Next Generaton Version) *Korosensei from Assassination Classroom *Gaku Yashiro from ERASED *Levi Ackerman from Attack on Titan *Gray Fullbuster from Fairy Tail *Sonic from One Punch Man *Tsubasa Ouzora/Oliver Atom from Captain Tsubasa (2018 Series) *Juvia Lockser from Fairy Tail *Hinata Shouyo from Haikyuu! *Kuroko Tetsuya from Kuroko no Basket *Momou from Binbougami Ga! *Sasuke Uchiha from Naruto Series (Boruto: Naruto Next Generation Version) *Lucoa Quetzalcoatl from Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid *Ochako Uraraka from Boku no Hero Academia *Lindow Amamiya from God Eater *Leafa from Sword Art Online *Sabo from One Piece *Androids 17 & 18 from Dragon Ball Super *Jiren from Dragon Ball Super *Boa Hancock from One Piece *Nico Yazawa from LoveLive!! *Kirie Motoba from Himouto! Umaru-Chan! *Elizabeth Liones from The Seven Deadly Sins *Maika Sakuranomiya & Dino from Blend S *Chito & Yuuri from Girls Last Tour *Ranmaru Rindou from Binbougami Ga! *Yuri Katsuki & Victor Nikiforov from Yuri!!! On Ice *Kosaku Kawajiri (Kira Yoshikage) from Jojo's Bizarre Adventure *Gon Freecss from HunterXHunter (2011 Series) *Shirou Emiya from Fate/Stay-Night Stages *A-City from One Punch Man *U.A. High School from Boku no Hero Academia *Morioh Town from Jojo's Bizarre Adventure *Village of the Leaf from Boruto: Naruto Next Generation *Bills' Planet from Dragon Ball Super *Alabasta from One Piece *Oborozuka Shopping District from Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid *Wall Maria Zone from Attack on Titan *Universe 2K10 **Normal Stage **Final Boss Madara **Final Boss Lord Boros (DLC) **Final Boss Altair (DLC) **Final Boss Heathcliff **Final Boss Dio **Final Boss Zamasu **Final Boss Android 21 **Final Boss Dezrath *Training Stage *Aincrad Lookout from Sword Art Online (DLC) *Mare Aurum from Fate/Stay Night (DLC) *Battle Arena (Free Christmas DLC Gift) *Nanachi's Hideout from Made in Abyss (DLC) *Grand Magic Games Arena from Fairy Tail (DLC) *Yoshiwara Paradise from Gintama (DLC) *Vaizel from The Seven Deadly Sins (DLC) *TBA Modes Story Mode A cinematic story mode on which it will be relating the events of the game, it's divided on "Seasons" in a way similar to nowadays animes, new seasons will be added while more DLCs are added. Season 1 #The Universe 2K10 #Dragon Ball Super #One Punch Man #One Piece #Attack on Titan #Boruto: Naruto Next Generation #Jojo's Bizarre Adventure #Boku no Hero Academia #Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid #Chaotic Climax #The Return of Zamasu #Dezrath (Season Finale) Arcade It's like a Survival Mode from other games but it have a limited time and depending on your results you'll fight the following final bosses: *'Madara Uchiha': Win 6 battles or more, DON'T use any Double Assault, use one Battle Bonus, you can use Continue but only one time. *'Lord Boros': Win 6 battles or more, connect a maximum of 3 Double Assaults, use one Battle Bonus, you can't use Continue. *'Altair': Win 6 battles or more, you must have a maximum of 3 Perfects, DON'T use any Battle Bonus, you can't use Continue. *'Heathcliff': Win 6 battles or more, connect a maximum of 3 Special Attacks, DON'T use any Battle Bonus, you can't use Continue. *'Dio Brando': Win 6 battles or more, connect 6 or more Double Assaults, use ONLY two Battle Bonus, you can't use Continue. *'Zamasu': Don't do any requirement before mentioned. *'Android 21 (Evil)': Win 8 battles or more, you must have 1 Perfect, DON'T use any Battle Bonus, connect 1 Special Attack and 1 Double Assault, you can't use Continue. *'Dezrath': Win 15 battles or more, connect 10 or more Double Assaults, DON'T use any Battle Bonus, neither use Continue, the energy bar of your two characters must be at least at ONE full bar. The following Battle Bonus will be helpful for your team's survival: *Life Recover (Low) *Life Recover (Middle) *Life Recover (Higher) *Increase Time *Increase Hit Damage (Low) *Increase Hit Damage (Middle) *Increase Hit Damage (Higher) *Defense Up *Stun Defense *Increase Energy Bar *Decrease Rival's Life Bar to 1/3 Versus Create your own Dream Match by choosing your 4 favourite characters and put them to fight on the before mentioned stages. Training Put yourself on practice to become much stronger. Online Fight against other players from around the world while looking for a match in a lobby in a similar manner to Dragon Ball FighterZ and BlazBlue Cross Tag Battle. Gallery Watch the characters' official artworks from the game as well as their endings, voice collection and more. Options Watch the characters' seiyuus, listen to the game Soundtrack, increase screen and sprites' quality, etc. Character Art Gallery Dragon Ball Super File:Goku-0.png|Goku File:Vegeta-0.png|Vegeta File:Bills.png|Bills File:Caulifla & Kale.png|Caulifla (DLC) File:Android 21 (Good).png|Android 21 (Good) (Gift) File:Frieza-0.png|Frieza One Punch Man File:Saitama-0.png|Saitama File:Genos.png|Genos One Piece File:Luffy-0.png|Monkey D.Luffy File:Zoro-0.png|Zoro Roronoa File:Ace-0.png|Portgas D.Ace File:Doflamingo.png|Donquixote Doflamingo Fairy Tail File:Natsu & Happy.png|Natsu Dragneel File:Lucy Heartfilia.png|Lucy Heartfilia Attack on Titan File:Eren Jaeger.png|Eren Jaeger File:Mikasa Ackerman.png|Mikasa Ackerman Sword Art Online Kirito.png|Kirito File:Asuna Yuuki.png|Asuna Yuuki File:Sinon-0.png|Sinon File:Yuna-0.png|Yuna File:Sachi.png|Sachi Boruto: Naruto Next Generation File:Boruto Uzumaki.png|Boruto Uzumaki Himouto! Umaru-Chan File:Umaru Chan.png|Umaru Doma Fate/Stay-Night File:Saber.png|Saber (DLC) Gintama File:Gintoki Sakata.png|Gintoki Sakata Jojo's Bizarre Adventure File:Jonathan Joestar.png|Jonathan Joestar File:Joseph Joestar.png|Joseph Joestar File:Jotaro Kujo-0.png|Jotaro Kujo File:Josuke.png|Josuke Higashikata Berserk File:Guts.png|Guts (DLC) Pop Team Epic File:Popuko and Pipimi.png|Popuko & Pipimi (DLC) Boku no Hero Academia File:Izuku Midoriya.png|Deku File:All Might.png|All Might Under One Person File:Zhang Chulan Chou Soran.png|Zhang Chulan/Chou Soran (DLC) Made in Abyss File:Nanachi.png|Nanachi (DLC) Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid File:Tohru & Kanna.png|Tohru File:Elma.png|Elma Little Witch Academia File:Atsuko Kagari.png|Atsuko Kagari (DLC) Konosuba File:Kazuma.png|Kazuma Satou File:Megumin.png|Megumin Re:Zero File:Rem.png|Rem ToraDora File:Taiga Aisaka.png|Taiga Aisaka Binbougami Ga! File:Momiji Binboda.png|Momiji Binboda (DLC) God Eater File:Renka Utsugi.png|Renka Utsugi File:Alisa Amiella.png|Alisa Illinichina Amiella File:Sakuya Tachibana.png|Sakuya Tachibana BlazBlue Alter Memory File:Ragna the Bloodedge.png|Ragna the Bloodedge (Gift) File:Noel Vermillion-0.png|Noel Vermillion (Gift) File:Kokonoe Mercury.png|Kokonoe Mercury (Gift) Final Bosses File:Madara Uchiha.png|Madara Uchiha File:Lord Boros.png|Lord Boros (DLC) File:Altair.png|Altair (DLC) Heathcliff.png|Heathcliff (DLC) File:Dio Brando-0.png|Dio Brando File:Merged zamasu by nekoar-db564v7.png|Zamasu Majin android 21 by junereito-dc0dqnd.png|Android 21 (Evil) (Gift) File:Dezrath.png|Dezrath Support Characters File:Son Gohan.png|Son Gohan File:Androids 17 & 18.png|Androids 17 & 18 File:Jiren.png|Jiren File:Sonic-0.png|Sonic 2yearNamiInfobox.png|Nami File:Sabo.png|Sabo File:Boa Hancock.png|Boa Hancock File:Gray Fullbuster.png|Gray Fullbuster File:Juvia Lockser.png|Juvia Lockser File:Silica.png|Silica File:Leafa-0.png|Leafa File:Levi Ackerman.png|Levi Ackerman Naruto seventh hokage by masonengine-d9tsgqe-0.png|Naruto Uzumaki Sasuke uchiha boruto naruto the movie by esteban 93-d9r5qln.png|Sasuke Uchiha File:Kirie Motoba.png|Kirie Motoba File:Shirou Emiya.png|Shirou Emiya File:Elizabeth Liones.png|Elizabeth Liones File:Kosaku Kawajiri.png|Kosaku Kawajiri File:Tsubasa Ouzora.png|Tsubasa Ouzora/Oliver Atom File:Nico Yazawa.png|Nico Yazawa File:Shoto Todoroki.png|Shoto Todoroki File:Ochako Uraraka.png|Ochako Uraraka File:Gon Freecss.png|Gon Freecss File:Fafnir.png|Fafnir Lucoa.png|Lucoa Quetzalcoatl File:Korosensei-0.png|Korosensei File:Gaku Yashiro.png|Gaku Yashiro File:Maika & Dino.png|Maika Sakuranomiya & Dino File:Chito & Yuuri.png|Chito & Yuuri File:Yuri Katsuki & Victor Nikiforov.png|Yuri Katsuki & Victor Nikiforov File:Kuroko Tetsuya.png|Kuroko Tetsuya File:Hinata Shouyo.png|Hinata Shouyo File:Momou.png|Momou File:Ranmaru Rindou.png|Ranmaru Rindou File:Lindow Amamiya.png|Lindow Amamiya File:Soma Schicksal.png|Soma Schicksal Transformation in Combat File:253ad0b043c503cb017fbbfe6cdc2cb1.png|SSJ Blue Goku DWpYuUkX4AEaxn2.png|Ultra Instinct Goku (Double Assault with all characters except Vegeta) File:Vegeta ssj blue 5 by saodvd-dav64us.png|SSJ Blue Vegeta File:B72257E6D.png|Vegetto (Double Assault between Goku and Vegeta) File:Merged zamasu by frost z-dbbfoun.png|Half-Corrupted Zamasu File:Caulifla SS2 Artwork.png|SSJ 2 Caulifla (Double Assault) File:Kefla 1 ssj by eduardoalopez-dbtsagw.png|Kefla SSJ 1 (Special Attack) File:Gear fourth luffy by cmartworkxl-datl5da.png|Gear 4th Luffy File:Rogue Titan (Eren Yeager).png|Rogue Titan Eren File:Six paths madara.png|Six Paths Madara File:Tohru Dragon.png|Tohru's Real Form File:Rem oni.png|Oni Rem Alternative Characters/Outfits/Colour Pallets File:906fdb050b6c69e52ba885c256076792.png|DBZ Goku File:2a57fb53ad33dbc932f627d3841a2c63.png|DBZ Vegeta File:F36m2e.png|Frieza's 4th Form (Pallet Skin) File:Monkey D.Luffy.png|Pre Timeskip Luffy File:One Piece Roronoa Zoro.png|Pre Timeskip Zoro File:Natsu Dragneel GMG.png|Grand Magic Games Natsu File:Ea47e82f9443d7a70f27699e913732a3.png|Pre Timeskip Lucy File:Kirito's Initial Avatar Full Body.png|Kirito (Intial ALO) File:Kirito's New ALO Avatar Full Body.png|Kirito (New ALO) File:Kirito's GGO Avatar Full Body.png|Kirito (GGO) File:Asuna ALO.png|Asuna (Initial ALO) File:90285abdaf5a8a5aa1908bc8117005b5.png|Asuna (New ALO) File:Sinon.png|Sinon (ALO) File:Joseph anime.png|Old Joseph File:F9f08b2a6e43ed0a88bf674ebc106533.png|Diamond is Unbreakable Jotaro File:Princess Tohru.png|Tohru (Princess of Demise) File:Kobayashi s dragon maid tohru 1 png by frankie73-db34e6v.png|Tohru (Bikini) File:Tohru Scraft.png|Tohru (Season 1 Finale) File:Fbb43bc238a1789caedb1118558f3f5b.png|Elma (Office Worker) File:DJg9epEVYAAvWOK.png|Be Forever Yorozuya Gintoki File:Ram.png|Ram (Rem's alternative Pallet Skin) File:Alisa Illinichina Amiella.png|Alisa (God Eater 2's Outfit) File:Alisa-Bikini.png|Alisa (Bikini) File:Saber Lion.png|Saber Lion File:Saber Nero.png|Saber Nero File:Saber Sakura.png|Saber Sakura File:Saber Alter.png|Alter Saber File:Saber Santa.png|Santa Saber Nero File:Santa Saber Alter.png|Santa Saber Alter Stage Overviews File:017885.jpg|Yoshiwara Paradise File:One-Punch-Man-08-14.jpg|A-City File:Yuuei Building.png|U.A. High School File:Tumblr static tumblr static be37vjnm79wso00kg0kwogckw 640.jpg|Morioh Town File:Hokage.jpg|Village of the Leaf File:632062.jpg|Aincrad's Lookout File:Dai Mato Enbu.png|Grand Magic Games Arena File:28529132624 79e8c3b0e1.jpg|Mare Aurum File:25.png|Vaizel File:Bill's Planet 2.jpg|Bills' Planet File:Nanachihideout-building01.jpg|Nanachi's Hideout File:J-Stars-Victory-One-Piece-Alabasta-3.jpg|Alabasta File:20170215-maidragon04-05.jpg|Oborozuka Shopping District File:Tumblr static final.jpg|Wall Maria Zone Gallery File:2k10 anime battle coliseum ps4 cover by thegamerlover-dblx4sa.png|PS4 Cover File:2K10 Anime Battle Coliseum Promotional Wallpaper.png|Promotional wallpaper with Atsuko and Altair on there. Voice Actors *Masako Nozawa - Goku, Gohan *Ryo Horikawa - Vegeta *Kōichi Yamadera - Bills *Yuka Komatsu - Caulifla *Yukana Nogami - Kale *Ryūsei Nakao - Frieza, Popuko (Male Voice) *Shigeru Nakahara - Android 17 *Miki Itou - Android 18 *Eiji Hanawa - Jiren *Makoto Furukawa - Saitama *Kaito Ishikawa - Genos *Mayumi Tanaka - Luffy *Kazuya Nakai - Zoro, Soma *Toshio Furukawa - Ace *Hideyuki Tanaka - Doflamingo *Akemi Okamura - Nami *Tohru Furuya - Sabo *Kotono Mitsuishi - Boa Hancock *Tetsuya Kakihara - Natsu *Aya Hirano - Lucy *Rie Kugimiya - Happy *Yuichi Nakamura - Gray *Mai Nakahara - Juvia *Yoshitsugu Matsuoka - Kirito *Haruka Tomatsu - Asuna, Ranmaru *Miyuki Sawashiro - Sinon *Sayaka Kanda - Yuna *Saori Hayami - Sachi *Rina Hidaka - Silica *Ayana Taketatsu - Leafa *Yūki Kaji - Eren, Sonic, Shoto *Yui Ishikawa - Mikasa *Hiroshi Kamiya - Levi *Yūko Sanpei - Boruto, Tsubasa/Oliver *Junko Takeuchi - Naruto, Gon *Noriaki Sugiyama - Sasuke, Shirou *Aimi Tanaka - Umaru *Haruka Shiraishi - Kirie *Ayako Kawasumi - Saber *Tomozaku Sugita - Gintoki, Joseph (Young), Ragna *Kazuyuki Okitsu - Jonathan *Daisuke Ono - Jotaro, Fafnir *Unshō Ishizuka - Joseph (Old) *Yūki Ōno - Josuke *Hiroaki Iwanaga - Guts *Satomi Koorogi - Popuko (Female Voice) *Noriko Hidaka - Pipimi (Male Voice) *Sumire Uesaka - Pipimi (Female Voice) *Daiki Yamashita - Deku *Kenta Miyake - All Might *Ayane Sakura - Ochako *Tamaru Atsushi - Zhang/Chou *Shiori Izawa - Nanachi *Yūki Kuwahara - Tohru *Yūki Takada - Elma *Maria Naganawa - Kanna *Minami Takahashi - Lucoa *Megumi Han - Atsuko Kagari *Jun Fukushima - Kazuma *Rie Takahashi - Megumin *Inori Minase - Rem, Chito *Yumi Uchiyama - Momiji *Hiro Shimono - Momou *Ryuichi Kijima - Lenka *Maaya Sakamoto - Alisa *Sayaka Ohara - Sakuya *Hiroaki Hirata - Lindow *Kanako Kondō - Noel *Chie Matsūra - Kokonoe *Sora Amamiya - Elizabeth *Sora Tokui - Nico *Jun Fukuyama - Koro Sensei *Mitsuru Miyamoto - Gaku *Azumi Waki - Maika *Tomoaki Maeno - Dino *Yurika Kubo - Yuuri *Toshiyuki Toyonaga - Yuri *Jun'ichi Suwabe - Viktor *Kenshō Ono - Kuroko *Ayumu Murase - Hinata *Naoya Uchida - Madara *Toshiyuki Morikawa - Boros, Kosaku *Aki Toyosaki - Altair *Ohkawa Toru - Heathcliff *Takehito Koyasu - Dio *Shin'ichiro Miki - Zamasu *Norio Wakamoto - Dezrath *Hōko Kuwashima - Android 21 Trivia *Dio and Evil Android 21, unlike the other bosses, are not playable, instead, the player takes control of Jonathan Joestar and Good Android 21 respectively. *At the moment, Popuko & Pipimi are the only characters in the game on having an original theme instead of an arrangement, that theme is the full version of the Opening song of Pop Team Epic. *Although this game features only animes from the 2010s, many characters from past decades animes appears as background cameos like Yusuke, Hiei and Kurama from Yu Yu Hakusho in Yoshiwara Paradise Stage, Haruhi Suzumiya from 'The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya '''in A-City Stage and ''Lum from 'Urusei Yatsura '''in Aincrad Lookout Stage for example. *In Nanachi's Hideout stage can be seen the EVA Units 00, 01 and 02 from ''Neon Genesis Evangelion seemingly unused in years and covered by the place's plants. Subpages 2K10 Anime Battle Coliseum/Soundtrack Possible Sequel Announced for Late 2020 2K20 Anime Battle Coliseum: Mayhem Category:Anime Category:Games based on Manga/Anime Category:Arc System Works Category:Bandai Namco Category:Namco Bandai Category:Fighting Games Category:Fighting Category:Crossover Category:Crossover Fighting Category:Crossover video games Category:Dragon Ball Category:Dragon Ball Super Category:One Piece Category:One Punch Man Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Category:Naruto Shippuden Category:Fairy Tail Category:Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:Re:Zero Category:Boku no Hero Academia Category:Gintama Category:God Eater Category:Little Witch Academia Category:Sword Art Online Category:SAO Category:Shingeki no Kyojin Category:Attack on Titan Category:Boruto: Naruto Next Generation Category:Boruto Category:Konosuba Category:Himouto! Umaru-Chan Category:ToraDora Category:Toradora Category:Re:Creators Category:Kobayashi-san Chi no Maid Dragon Category:Binbougami Ga! Category:T Rated Category:Berserk Category:Fighting Crossover Category:Games Category:Video Games Category:Fate/Stay Night Category:Fate/Extra Category:Made in Abyss Category:Blazblue Category:DLC Category:Steam Category:Steam Games Category:PC Category:PC Games Category:PC games Category:Dragon Ball FighterZ Category:Dragon Ball Fighter Z Category:Dragon Ball Fighterz Category:Dragon Maid Category:Kobayashi Category:Pop Team Epic Category:Love Live! Category:Yuri on Ice Category:Nanatsu no Taizai Category:Blend S Category:Captain Tsubasa Category:Assassination Classroom Category:The Seven Deadly Sins Category:Kuroko's Basketball Category:Kuroko no Basket Category:Haikyuu Category:HunterXHunter Category:Girls Last Tour Category:ERASED Category:Hitori no Shita: The Outcast Category:The Outcast Category:Hitori no Shita Category:Under One Person Category:Under One Person: The Outcast Category:Shonen Jump Category:Dengeki Bunko Category:Type-Moon Category:Coolkyoushinja Category:Square Enix Category:TheProjectXZoneFan1997's games Category:Takeshobo